Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 091
Don't Fear the Reaper, known as The Reaper of One Turn Kill in the Japanese version, is the ninety-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Featured Duel Jaden's turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Defense Position and sets a card Lucien's turn *Activates "Temptation of the Goddess", which forces Jaden to reveal his hand. If a Level 4 or lower monster is in Jaden's hand, Jaden has to summon it. Jaden reveals "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Burst Impact", and "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Lucien forces Jaden to summon his "Sparkman" (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF) in attack position *Activates "Mischief of the Goddess", which forces Jaden to reveal his hand again. If a Spell Card is in Jaden's hand, Jaden has to set it. Therefore, Jaden sets "Burst Impact". *Activates "Slash Draw". Now, Lucien can send 4 cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard and draw 1 more card. If the card he draws is "Slash Draw", Jaden will have all his cards destroyed and lose 1000 Life Points per card sent to the Graveyard. *With "Slash Draw's" effect, Lucien draws another "Slash Draw", so Jaden loses his Elemental Heroes "Sparkman" and "Clayman", and his set "Burst Impact" and "Hero Medal". *However, Jaden is revealed to only have lost 3000 Life Points (Jaden: 1000 LP), because when "Hero Medal" is destroyed, it is shuffled back into Jaden's Deck after going to the Graveyard, and then Jaden can draw 1 new card from his Deck. *Activates "Footsteps of the Goddess", forcing Jaden to summon a monster from his hand, if it has 1500 ATK or less. Jaden summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position with its effect. *By using "Footsteps of the Goddess", Lucien can also summon a monster from his hand in Attack Position, if it has 1500 ATK or less, but that monster cannot attack during the turn it is summoned. He summons "Invincible Demise Lord" (1300 ATK / 2000 DEF). Jaden's turn *Activates "Polymerization", which fuses his "Elemental Hero Avian" on the field with the "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand to form "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF), who appears in Attack Position. *"Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys Lucien's "Invincible Demise Lord" (Lucien: 3200 LP). *"Flame Wingman's" Burn effect triggers (Lucien: 1900 LP), while "Invincible Demise Lord" is re-summoned during the End Phase of Jaden's turn, with 3000 ATK. Lucien's turn *Attacks "Flame Wingman" with "Invincible Demise Lord" (Jaden: 100 LP) Jaden's turn *Summons "Dandylion" (300 ATK / 300 DEF) in Defense Position and sets a card Lucien's turn *Activates "Spell Reproduction". Now, by discarding 2 Spell Cards, he can add 1 Spell Card from his Graveyard to his hand. He discards "Book of Taiyou" and "Monster Reincarnation" to add "Slash Draw" to his hand from the Graveyard *Activates "Slash Draw". Now, Lucien can send 3 cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard and draw 1 more card. If the card he draws is "Slash Draw", Jaden will have all his cards destroyed and lose 1000 Life Points per card sent to the Graveyard. *Lucien draws a third "Slash Draw" with the effect of his first "Slash Draw" and attempts to destroy Jaden's "Dandylion" and his face-down card. *However, Jaden activates his face-down card: "Emergency Evasion", which removes "Dandylion" from play, therefore preventing himself from taking any damage. *Lucien attacks Jaden directly with "Invincible Demise Lord", but Jaden activates the secondary effect of "Emergency Evasion" and draws 1 card. If that card is the card he removed from play (which was a Monster Card), "Dandylion" will return to the field in Defense Position. If not, the attack goes through normally. *Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos" with the effect of "Emergency Evasion", so "Dandylion" returns to the field in Defense Position. *A replay occurs, and Lucien attacks Jaden's "Dandylion" with "Invincible Demise Lord" and destroys it. *"Dandylion's" effect activates, summoning 2 "Fluff Tokens" (0/0 each) to Jaden's side of the field. Jaden's turn *Tributes the 2 "Fluff Tokens" to summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. *Equips "Neos Force" to "Neos", who gains 800 additional ATK. *Attacks "Demise Lord" with "Neos" and destroys it (Lucien: 1600 LP) *"Neos Force's" Burn effect activates, causing Lucien to lose Life Points equal to "Demise Lord's" ATK (Lucien: 0 LP) *Jaden wins